Never Wanted to be Alone
by SouthKorea da-zee
Summary: Arthur is very smart but isnt social at all, Alfred wants to change that but it turns out more complicated than he thought. But misfortune seems to come to those around him. There are more secrets to be revealed than thought.
1. Curse of the Misfortunate

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hetalia (or Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, or Shadowclan)**

* * *

><p>September 30th 1999<p>

It was almost two weeks from Arthur's fourth birthday on October 14th, a bit more than a year ago his parents had a second son named Peter. His parents were excited to say the least, they had always been proud of how quick Arthur had been progressing.

He learned how to fly his miniature broom around the house at two and a half years old. He had even once gotten a hold of his fathers wand, when his parents finally noticed they were in complete panic, until they saw him.

There Arthur was, a toddler holding a wand, with a 50 pound plant floating midair in front of him. So if you asked his parents about him, they'd say something along the lines of, "Arthur is a complete genius when it comes to sorcery."

Although Arthur was praised so much for his skills around magic, when it came to social skills he was a complete and utter failure. He would barely ever talk to anyone other than his parents and brother, sometimes going as far as to run away from anyone who tried to talk to him.

His parents were concerned but when they consulted a counselor, he said that it was just a phase and send them off. It didn't stop them from worrying but, they fretted less.

Arthur couldn't wait for his birthday, as the little kid that he was despite how smart. His family were so happy and careless at this point.

That night, a burglar broke in the house, he had a gun gleaming from his pocket. Sneaking through the house, he found the parents. He done this before and almost got caught because the owners to the house woke up and called the cops, he wasn't taking any chances this time.

He pulled out the pistol and pointed it toward the sleeping figures, he shot the father first, waking the mother. She made a grab for her wand, which was placed neatly on the bedside, but she was shot before she could reach it.

Arthur had been woken up by the ruckus and rushed to see what happened. He came just in time to see his mothers life pour from her body and slump next to his fathers lifeless corpse. The intruder was facing away from him and hadn't seen him, so he used this chance to flee to his brothers room.

Their parents had put a spell on it to make it sound proof so they wouldn't wake Peter up when he was sleeping. There was no way Peter could have woken up.

Tears stung at Arthur's eyes but he didn't let them fall, he had to focus on keeping his brother safe from the man who had shot his parents. Arthur turned back just before entering his one year old brothers room to see if he was noticed.

The man had exited the room calmly, his back still facing the boy, but there was a mirror in the hall. Arthur could see that the man wasn't looking at it and sighed quietly in relief, but at where he was he could see the cold brown eyes scanning the living area.

At that moment, the mans face was etched into Arthur's memory. The narrowed brown eyes, his dark brown hair, tanned skin, skinny face as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. He was wearing dark ripped jeans and a black shirt that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages.

With the image of this man glued to his memory he slipped inside his brothers room, careful not to wake him. He laid Peter beside him underneath the small bed, the room was thankfully only given a glance, opening the door and was passed without a second look.

Arthur didn't move from that spot, not even when he heard the front door slam closed. It wasn't until morning he set Peter back into his crib and called the Police.

They put Arthur and Peter in an orphanage since they didn't have any living relatives. Peter grew up to be quite social and cheerful, Arthur had taught him about sorcery and magic and taught him to keep it a secret from all the others. Peter didn't take to much acknowledgment to the magic and was pretty much the opposite of Arthur. Arthur and Peter grew apart, they didn't talk to each other much and when they did, they fought.

Arthur was alone.

Arthur grew up to be quiet and kept to himself, he stayed away from all human contact and was pretty much feared by the other orphans since he always talked of magic and spells when he thought nobody was around. He also seemed to see things others couldn't, like a faerie in the garden that lay in the back or the troll that lived on a hill nearby the library Arthur always visited.

Every library had a section only a Sorcerer could see, it had all the books and supplies needed for any sorcerers' needs. It also had privacy from any mortals that could be hanging around, not that many came to the library in that town. The orphanage was in a town only a few hundred kilometers away from London and so close to the place he once called home.

At the age of eight Arthur and Peter were adopted by a mortal couple who had always wanted children since they got married. The woman, Marina Morgan, had Honey blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The man, Allen Morgan, had slicked back brown hair and blue eyes that were a shade darker than Marina's. Peter immediately liked their adopted parents but Arthur took a while to get used to them. He eventually warmed up to them and everybody was happy again, at least on the outside. Arthur and Peter didn't fight quite as much but it was still most of the time, they fought. Arthur was great with the school they put him into but he got bullied many times for being so awkward around others. They even went as far as to make up rumors that he was cursed! It somehow made sense to everyone because some strange things had occurred to the people around him. If he was provoked too much by anyone, a few days later, in some cases the next day, they didn't come to school. It could have been because of a broken bone or a bad fever, but every time that sort of thing happened it all pointed to Arthur.

He didn't mean for those things to happen but they seemed to happen more and more often in passing time.

Three years after Arthur was adopted in the summer he got a strange letter in the mail, it said:

_Dear Arthur Kirkland,_

_Congratulations, you have been invited to the worlds school of sorcery. You will be studying the arts of magic in ways such as:_

_How to use Defensive Spells_

_How to Make Potions_

_When and where to use spells_

_How to blend in with mortals _

_and How to deal with Magical Creatures_

_We will send a supervisor to bring you here safely since you do not have one, He will explain the situation to your current guardians. He will show you where to get your supplies, the study tools needed are as listed below:_

_School Uniform_

_Black Ink_

_Pen_

_5 Notebooks_

_Wand_

_and the books titled_

_Beginner Defensive Spells_

_Potions Year 1_

_Spell usage 1_

_Studies on the Mortal life 1_

_Magical Creatures 1_

_The rules will be explained once you get to the school, we hope you will have a great experience at this school._

_Sincerely,_

Professor _Roderich Edelstein_

Arthur was beyond happy at this point, he had been waiting for this day his whole life! A wave of sadness crept over him as he thought of his parents, he wished they were here right now. Arthur tried his best to push it aside and went to tell Peter the good news.

"Peter! I finally got it, the letter, I'm going to be going to the worlds school of sorcery!" Their adoptive parents were out so he didn't need to caution himself about how loud he was.

"What? Arthur Jerk, you got in before me?" Peter exclaimed.

"I am older and more mature than you."

"But your such a jerk and you never talk to anyone, you don't deserve to go to that magic school before me." Peter was now fuming slightly.

"This even proves I'm more mature than you, someone who is mature wouldn't be complaining about it right now and be congratulating me." Arthur pointed out. "Right now your just being a little git having a tantrum."

"Am not," said Peter, pouting.

Arthur smiled and shrugged before walking out, "I'm going to make myself a snack," he called over his shoulder.

Peter gave a sudden panicked shout, "Wait! Mom made some snacks for us in the fridge earlier in case we got hungry so you don't have to cook!" He said the last part almost pleadingly. He loved his brother, despite his words, but when it came to his cooking, Peter ready to run for the hills anytime.

Arthur blinked, slightly confused by his brothers reaction, "Alright, guess I'll just get a snack from there." He was even more confused when he heard his brother sigh in relief. No one exactly had the guts to tell him his cooking sucked but they did everything they could to keep him from cooking.

(page break here)

Arthur was in a local pub with his supervisor, Mathias Køhler. Allen and Marina had taken things pretty well, although they did seem to freeze up for a good ten minutes. They seemed to think it was a joke at first but as soon as Mathias had actually _cast a spell _they were paler than a ghost!

Arthur was happy they had actually accepted the fact he was a sorcerer, they had always been quite accepting. He was secretly worried they would just flat out reject him.

Now, Mathias was leading him through the Pub to the back. When they entered a small room with wooden walls and a stone floor, Mathias pulled out his wand making a quick whip in the air. As he put his wand in his pocket the floor in front of them formed stairs moving downward, a light at the end of the stairs showing it led somewhere.

Arthur stepped out to see twisting streets everywhere with sorcerers crowding them, many different stores and houses lining the side of the streets. Everything was lively.

Mathias looked at Arthur in bemusement, "Well, here we are. This is Regina Gloriae Avenue."

Arthur got all the things he needed with his parents savings, they had been quite rich thanks to their high social status. And before Arthur knew it he was on the train that was to go to the school he had been looking forward to going to his whole life.

He had not said much to Mathias but the airhead didn't seem to notice thanks to his rambling. Arthur's goodbye had been a quick nod before getting on the train that was exclusively for students.

(enter page break here)

When Arthur arrived to the school he was hopeful, but somehow rumors of him being cursed spread around, and Arthur's lack of social skills didn't help the matter. He knew the source of the rumors because he could see in a group of students, the one boy he hated most from his mortal school, Francis Bonnefoy.

When they were to be sorted into clans that varied on their personalities, everybody cheered for the person who became one of their own clan. Although, when it was Arthur's turn all there were was whispers.

The clans were: Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan.

The way they were sorted was they had to put a paper they had written their name on in a fire and the fire would turn whichever color that the clan was represented by. Yellow for Thunderclan, blue for Riverclan, white for Windclan, and purple for Shadowclan.

Everybody was silent as Arthur scribbled his name onto a paper and threw it into the fire. It shifted colors a little until it settled for a bright yellow that illuminated the room. The room was silent, no cheering at all was given, only the dead silence. The teachers sensed this and ushered Arthur to his seat. He took one as far away from Francis as he could get, the students closest to him shuffled away.

Yet again, Arthur was alone.

_I am alone_

_In the world of the forgotten_

_my soul is bleeding and I can hear my shattering bone_

_this solitude is burning me alive_

_in this world not even a slight light has shone_

_I can't escape I'm chained to this land_

_there is no key, no hope_

_my cries echo silently in this broken messed up world_

_I have no power here and I have to stay as they demand_

_tearless eyes scan the world long forgotten_

_I have no tears left_

* * *

><p><strong>I am still working on my other fanfiction but I wanted to write something like this too, it's based off of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowlning, I made as many changes to the school as I think would make the story work. <strong>

**Please Review.**


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer:**** I think you all know I don't own Hetalia already.**

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he entered the gates to the World's school of sorcery for the second time. Last year had been a complete blur to him, it lasted so long and he been avoided by others the whole time.<p>

"Hey _salaud_!" said a familiar french accent from behind Arthur.

He scowled and turned to see the main source of his problems, "What do you want you bloody git?"

Francis leaned forward with a mock hurt look on his face, "What's wrong? You are not happy to see me?"

Arthur just kept the scowl on his face, glare hardening.

Francis smirked, "I just wanted to tell you to watch your back this year that's all."

As Francis shrugged and started off toward the school again Arthur had a strange feeling he was up to something. He stood there for a few more minutes until he continued with an unreadable expression.

He saw some first years looking around in awe and gave a short laugh, they had no idea what they were walking into. Crazy teachers, crazy classmates, pretty much the whole school is crazy!

He was about to turn away but noticed there was one first year that was staring at him, Arthur's expression quickly went back to the emotionless state it had been. The boy looked about his height, had blond hair with a cow lick at the front, blue eyes behind glasses, and gave a goofy smile to Arthur when he noticed the boy. Arthur just turned and walked away.

But before he could take more than a few steps the boy walked up to him, to his displeasure.

"Hey, I'm Alfred Jones! What's your name?" Alfred asked cheerfully.

Arthur had given up trying to make friends long ago, once they heard the rumors they all left any ways so he didn't see the point, "None of your bloody business, you wanker," He had tried to say calmly but some of his annoyance had come out into his words.

Alfred seemed not to have noticed, either he was ignoring it or he was just an idiot. Given his slightly clueless smile, Arthur figured it safe to presume he's an idiot.

"Come on! What am I supposed to call you if you don't tell me your name?"

"I told you its none of your business," Arthur said harshly before quickly going to the school to get away from the boy.

Arthur didn't see Alfred at all after that, until the sorting of the first years. When Alfred went up and burned the paper that had his name, it immediately went to a yellow that illuminated the whole room. It hurt Arthur's eyes to look at it, it was so bright.

Alfred scanned the Thunderclan table full of cheering students until he saw Arthur. He wasn't hard to spot when no one was around him, so Alfred made his way over to him. When he sat next to Arthur the others didn't take any move to join them, too afraid to get the 'curse' of bad luck from Arthur.

"Why are you bothering me? Go sit somewhere else!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Tell me your name, then I'll stop bothering you!" Alfred proclaimed.

"No."

"Okay, I'll just stay here then!"

Arthur did his best to ignore him through dinner, but Alfred wouldn't stop talking, even when eating his hamburgers! Which he had an endless stack of and was shoving them all into his mouth like a black hole. A familiar ache came to his head and chest, it had been bothering him all summer and was becoming more and more painful.

"Would you just shut up?" said Arthur suddenly voiced his thoughts effectively stopping the American temporarily.

"Hahaha! I got you to talk!" Arthur's eye twitched at the obnoxious laugh.

"Whatever, I'm finished anyways," Arthur got up and walked out, thankfully Alfred didn't follow. The others most likely stopped him to tell him of the curse.

_Then hell stop bothering me and ignore me like the rest, _Arthur assured himself.

A ceiling board fell suddenly, narrowly missing Arthur.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur jumped back then mumbled, "Guess they hadn't the time to strengthen the roof here. I swear, this place would have fallen apart from age if it weren't for the magic keeping it up."

"Arthur! Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see the headmaster waving him over.

"Yes, Professor Edelstein?" Arthur said as he turned to face the man. He had short brown hair with one bit that stuck up, he always wore glasses even though everyone knew he didn't need them.

"Come with me to my office and we'll talk." for Arthur to be invited to his office, it had to be important so Arthur nodded then followed the Professor to his office.

It was located near the back of the school and was hard to find by anyone unfamiliar to the school, even to those who were familiar had some troubles finding it though all the twisting halls and stairs in the school. There was even a few bridges!

Professor Edelstein stopped in front of a door that looked normal and identical to the others, the only difference being that it had 'HEADMASTER' on a gold plating above the dark wood of the door.

Once inside the Professor locked the door with a flick of his wand and moved to stand beside a cabinet filled with different bottles full of liquids.

"The reason I requested you here is to explain something vital that has been affecting you a lot more lately," the Austrian said in his usual serious tone.

Arthur gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"That bad luck everybody talks about is partly true, you have more power sealed in you than anybody else and that seal is breaking. Your parents wanted you to be very powerful to help and become a good man, but some of your family members thought to make you the opposite. They wanted you to have power so they could manipulate it and use it to take over all sorcery schools and the mortal world. To make it their slaves. So when your mother and fathers backs were turned for a minute when you were only about a week or two old they sealed half of each of their powers in you, from there it will grow and it became your own. The problem is though, it is leaking into your powers more quickly as you grow and you can't control it, this is the reason for the people around you getting hurt. The ones who you get mad at will be where your magic is focused for the time being, and it will cause 'bad luck' to those who upset you."

Arthur took a deep breath when the Professor stopped to allow the new information to sink in. There were a few moments of complete silence, until finally Arthur took another breath and said, "Did my parents know?"

The Headmaster just simply nodded.

"And how am I supposed to deal with the magic?"

"We can't just seal all of it away or let all of it seep into your magic, so we will just have to seal it enough to let a small amount of it go into your magic at a time. It will be at a pace that will allow you to learn to control it with exercises to practice magic." Professor Edelstein opened the cabinet beside him and pulled out a small vile. "This will slow down your magic if it speeds up again and I'm not around to stop it."

Arthur took the vile and put it into his pocket, "Why are you just telling me this now?"

"It didn't seem too important to tell you until the other teachers and I knew what was happening with it exactly. Oh, and you might get some pains from the extra magic so if you are in much pain you can go to the nurse and she'll give you something to make it go away."

Arthur nodded, shocked of how accepting he was being.

"I'll just place the spell on you and you can leave," The Austrian stated, Arthur just nodded once again.

With a flick of his wand Arthur felt the pressure in his chest and head go away.

"Hope that made it better, come back if you have anymore questions or problems, alright?"

"Yeah, thank you," replied Arthur.

Arthur was too wound in his thoughts, he couldn't return to his dorm yet. He wandered through the halls, in no hurry to get anywhere and having nowhere in mind to go.

It wasn't until it there was barely any light outside did he realize how long he had been wandering and started to head to his dorm. Arthur stopped when he heard a small sob coming from a dark corner, he looked over to see a crouched shivering figure.

He approached cautiously, the figure didn't seem to notice and kept shivering and sobbing. It wasn't until Arthur crouched next to him and put a hand on the boys shoulder sort of awkwardly did he seem to take notice with a jolt.

"U-um, I-I wasn't c-crying!" Arthur recognized the voice immediately as Alfred. Alfred seemed to be trying his best to sound convincing but a small sob escaped him closely after stuttering out the words.

"Are you lost?" Arthur was pretty sure that this would happen a million times to first years, the place was like a labyrinth, Alfred's small nod confirmed his assumption.

Arthur let out a sigh, "Come on, I'll show you to the dorms."

Alfred gave a small nod and wiped his wet cheeks dry to hide the evidence of crying, following the Brit whom already started walking away. Alfred ran up to Arthur to catch up, "Your not going to tell anyone, are you? I mean about me... um... crying? I'm the hero, so I don't want anyone hearing about that."

"What? Hero? What makes you think your the hero?" Arthur looked at the American with a confused look on his face.

"Ha ha ha, you'll see!" Alfred seemed to be back to himself again.

Arthur shook his head in exasperation. He suddenly felt a weight on his back when Alfred suddenly crashed into him, he almost lost his balance.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! What are you doing?" Alfred seemed to be shaking a little bit again.

"D-did you see that?" stuttered Alfred.

"See what?"

"S-something i-in the s-shadows moved! I think it was a ghost!"

Arthur looked over at the shadows where Alfred was pointing, squinting to see, and saw a small rat.

"Alfred, it's a rat." Arthur said flatly.

"Oh..."

"Are you going to let go of my hand now?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Alfred quickly let go Arthur's hand but the rest of the time, always keeping his eyes on every shadow, corner, window, or door they passed as if something was just waiting to jump out at them. He sighed in relief, when they got in sight of the dorms.

They were like an entire house attached to the school, there was one for each dorm. Only someone of that clan could open the door, it was locked to anybody else. The door had a black lightning bolt on the door to symbolize it was Thunderclan's dorm.

They entered quietly since everyone else was in their rooms, Arthur headed for his room before he was stopped by the other blond.

"You still haven't told me your name."

"It is still of no importance, didn't the others tell you?"

"Tell me about what?"

"Didn't they tell you I was cursed with giving people bad luck?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe in that stuff."

Arthur wasn't sure what to say, so he just walked away to his room. Everybody else would have just believed it and ignored him, even if they didn't believe it they ignored him. The people who didn't believe it got proved wrong soon after a few days anyways.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Alfred shrugged grinning and headed to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been having some writers block with my other story so it might still be a while til that ones updated but at least this one is up! I just finished my exam so I should have a bit more time than I had for a while.<strong>

**Please Review, I have been getting so many hits on my stories but nobody has reviewed either of them yet!**


	3. Friends?

**Hey sorry I didn't update sooner but some things came up that I'm a bit upset about and on top of that I got writers block. I'll try to get things up faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Arthur snapped as Alfred once again found him.<p>

"Na, I'll just hang out here," Arthur's eye twitched at Alfred's dismissive tone.

"You go ahead and do that, I'm leaving anyways," Arthur got up from where he was reading his book behind the greenhouse walked away quickly.

Alfred caught up to him before he could walk very far and stopped him. "All I want is to know your name, no one else will tell me cause their worried the name would rub bad luck on them if they even spoke it." Arthur rolled his eyes, it was most likely the doing of a certain frog that got them to think that.

"I'm not telling either, but for a different reason."

"And whats that?"

"None of your business!"

"You don't have one, do you?"

"I have one!" Arthur spoke defiantly.

"Well then, lets here it!"

"I'm not telling you."

Alfred grinned triumphantly, "You don't tell me, you don't have one. So will ya just tell me your name?"

"No," Arthur tried to look at least a bit dignified and walk off but when it seemed he would be followed, he broke into a run to get away.

Throughout the week Alfred popped up everywhere, no matter what Arthur did it he'd somehow be found. His only peace was class, where he could just work, and others would avoid him. Only Francis would bug him once in a while, but in a way that had no evidence it was him at all, except the letters with ink that vanished almost immediately after Arthur reads it.

But back to the point. Alfred had shown up in the strangest places, he fell from the ceiling a couple times (Arthur has no idea how he got up there), he shows up between classes which are usually pretty close, and once he jumped out of a pot with a plant on his head!

This seems to have turned into more of a competition than anything seeing which could last longer, Alfred's persistence or Arthur's stubbornness.

Arthur sighed as he walked down the hall on the way to dinner, it was then that a certain blonde seemed to decide to crash down from where he was clinging to the ceiling.

"Bloody hell! Get off me you wanker!"

Alfred had landed right on top of the boy who was currently on the ground with the American sitting on his back. "Oh sorry, wasn't where I meant to land but this works too!"

"Get the hell off of me, your heavy!"

"Not until you tell me your name," Alfred spoke in a singsong voice. Arthur turned his head half in his direction to glare at him. When he turned away he mumbled something pretty much inaudible.

"What was that?" Alfred's face split into a triumphant grin.

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said his name with a tone that almost seemed annoyed.

"Finally! Hey Artie, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Alfred patted the boy's shoulder.

"It's Arthur, As long as you know my name at least say it right! And for gods sake, will you get off of me now!"

"Oh sorry! I forgot," Alfred jumped off of Arthur and gave him a sheepish smile while helping him up.

"Whatever, we should head to the dining hall now we're late enough as it is."

"Okay!"

When the two entered the dining hall it was loud and full of chatter, everybody seemed to spare a glance at the two but didn't let their gaze become a stare, fearing the 'curse'. The only one who seemed to stare was Francis, his stare seemed disbelieving.

Arthur guessed he didn't expect Alfred to be so much of an idiot and hang out with him so much. They sat down where there weren't that many people, the people closest to them inched away. Arthur glared at the two, causing them to move faster.

"Well no wonder nobody ever wanted to be your friend, you've gotta lighten up!" Alfred stated.

Arthur felt slightly offended, "They are the ones who need to 'lighten up'!" The Brit gestured towards the kids who just retreated away from them, "They are the ones who believed frog face in the first place!"

"You should just give Francey pants a piece of your mind and defend yourself! I bet he would leave you alone then."

The boy shook his head dismissively, "No, he'll just come back twice as bad. Trust me, I know."

"Oh..." Alfred seemed to trail off in thought, _It would be a miracle if he even gave one thought from that useless brain of his._ Arthur thought.

"Hey, I know! If you got a bunch of friends and weren't so lonely all the time he would leave you alone!"

"And how, do you suppose, I get friends if everybody in this school hates my guts?" Arthur questioned, pointing his fork at the American accusingly.

"Easy, I'll introduce you to some of my friends!"

"Do what you want, I don't think it will work anyways."

"You never know," Alfred shrugged and started devouring his food like there was no tomorrow.

Arthur stared at him in disgust, "How you can eat like that and not choke, I'll never know."

"Don't knock it til you try it." that was what Arthur thought Alfred said but it sounded more like, "Moe'nth knoch mith phirl myour thry irth."

"Don't talk while eating, git."

"This is Kiku!" Alfred introduced the Japanese boy to Arthur, "Kiku this is Artie!"

"Arthur, as I have told you probably a hundred times by now." Arthur corrected,he grumbled the second part before greeting the boy he was introduced to politely, "Hello."

"Konichuwa Arthur-san, it's nice to meet you." Kiku bowed politely.

"Artie doesn't really have any friends so I thought you would probably be a good friend for him to have since you pretty much can get along with anyone!"

"Not everyone, but most that I meet." Kiku corrected while Arthur was seething under his breath at being called Artie again.

"Whatever dude, your still awesome so you and Artie will probably be besties in no time!"

"'Besties' is not a word"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alfred waved him off.

It was the day after their conversation on keeping Francis from bothering Arthur, Alfred figured the best option for a friend for the Brit was Kiku because he was always getting along with everyone.

After a while the two got Alfred to leave and the started talking, it seemed one of the main reasons that Arthur thought they wouldn't get along was what Japan thought too. The Easterners and Westerners have different opinions and they thought that would get in the way. They seemed to make up a some what stable friendship in spite of that though.

"You know I'm not very used to speaking English, its pretty new to me since I came from Japan." Kiku spoke now they were just making polite conveersation.

"Really? But you've been here for a year longer than me, wouldn't you have gotten at least a bit more knowledge on the language since everybody here is speaking it?"

"Yes, I find it easier learning it somewhere everybody else is speaking it, but its still not Japanese."

"I bet as the years go by, you'll find it easier to learn."

"Yes, I hope so."

Arthur realized how much time he had spent talking and almost freaked out on the spot. "I really got to get going now, I'm late for an appointment!" He couldn't keep some of the panic out of his voice.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you then. I hope it goes well."

"Yes, well see you later." Arthur all but ran to the headmaster's office, he had to get the power sealed again or it would all leak out at once. If this happened near anybody they would probably end up in the nurse's corridor for a while, at the least.

Arthur was too lost in his thoughts to notice anything around him until he bumped into someone who had been turning a corner. He had to step back a couple steps before he could completely get his balance back.

"Excuse me, I wasn't looking where I was going." Arthur spoke automatically from being raised as a gentleman.

When Arthur looked up at who he bumped into he could only think one thing, _Fuck my life._ "Oh its frog face, never mind."

"That is not polite, I thought you had more manners than that."

"Not for you, my manners are reserved for only those who deserve it."

"Seriously, I thought you were a gentleman!" Francis gave Arthur a mock hurt face.

"Well whatever, I need to go anyways." Arthur started walking around the boy but stopped when he found Francis in front of him again.

"I heard that you made a friend, with Alfred I think it was."

"Yes, so what?" It felt weird for him to be calling Alfred his friend.

"Well I just thought you might want to know he is just using you. It's a joke, he doesn't really want to be friends. As I am such a nice person, I thought it'd be best to tell you."

Anger rose in Arthur's chest, "Person? Hardly! And he would do nothing of the sorts of what you're talking about!" Arthur's hands closed into fists and his teeth clenched, there was a weird tingling feeling in his hands that ran from his head but it went ignored. "Why would I even trust you, git? We've been enemies since we met!"

The anger built in him seemed to just burst with those last words, vines came through the cracks of the wall and seized the blond boy in front of Arthur and threw him out of the way. Arthur stormed down a few halls before wondering, _what the hell was that?_

–

The headmaster was angry when Arthur came late but re-enforced the seal while still ranting on how Arthur should be staying on time. Arthur just nodded, he decided not to tell him of the incident that happened earlier, the seal re-enforced it didn't seem too important.

_It's not like that would be too much of a significance..._ Arthur thought while making his way back to his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, I know its probably a bit shorter than my other chapters but I thought it would fit to stop there, Please Review!<strong>


End file.
